


Didn't Imagine This Happening

by Shippings_galore



Series: Sterek Reunions [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Theo, Evil Theo Raeken, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Liam, New Hunters in town, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS STORY'S SUMMARY. I'M SORRY. JUST READ IT, IT'S BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY)</p>
<p>Derek surprises Stiles at school by coming back. And Theo doesn't like it. A week later, there are hunters and Stiles is in danger. Well who's fault is that?</p>
<p>(read beginning of author's notes for an update on story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Imagine This Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a long time. Well here is my next part of the series. Enjoy!
> 
> (Update: I've read a lot of requests of more from this one along with "The Best Offer" and I will write more but later because I have so much to write for other stories and this series and I've been so busy with finals and essays it's not even funny. But I will write more!)

Derek Hale took another swig of his coffee and looked down at his phone for the time before sighing and looking at the car next to him. A blue jeep. 

“Less than 2 minutes. Breathe Derek. Breathe…” Derek whispered to himself and glanced at the big metal doors that were a couple yards away.

He had just arrived at Beacon Hills. Like no joke. He had just passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign like 10 minutes ago and had directly driven where he was now. In front of the high school Stiles was attending. 

Stiles. 

Stiles was the only reason he was here. Derek had became so depressed and alone after he left town. Of course Braeden was there and there was Cora, but he felt something missing in him. His wolf felt restless and just so gloomy. At the end, Derek couldn’t take it anymore and had broken up with Braeden when it became clear what he was missing. And even so, he still didn’t have the guts to come back until Cora quite literally kicked him out. So, Derek came back. Came back to fill the empty slot. Came back to calm his wolf. Came back for the pale human that was his. Came back for Stiles. 

Derek drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his Camaro in boredom. Then the last bell rang and he got out of his car, closing the door behind him and leaning in the front of  Stiles’s jeep. The doors swung open and teenagers flew out of the school. Most of them doing double takes at Derek. 

The sound of a familiar heartbeat filled Derek’s ears, his wolf stopped pacing and froze. Derek looked at the ground and took a deep calming breath. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“Derek…?” 

Derek looked up and locked eyes with familiar honey brown eyes.  

“Derek?” Stiles asked a bit louder. 

He was frozen, one hand holding the strap of his backpack that was thrown carelessly over his shoulder, and the other was clenched at his side. Derek felt his lips twitch and he let himself smile a little. The people around Stiles were slowing down. Some even stopping to watch.

“Oh my god Derek!” Stiles screeched and dropped his backpack before running across the short distance between them and lunging at Derek. 

He wrapped his long limbs around the werewolf and Derek laughed before hugging Stiles back. Derek’s wolf howled with joy, his tail wagging so hard he could basically fly. It was quiet for a moment before cheers broke out. 

Derek breathed in the scent of Stiles. Lavender and rain with a small hint of honey. And home. Derek felt something tug in his heart. The werewolf breathed in deeper, trying to find the scent of magic that was hidden underneath all the rest. Smelling strangely like moondust. It didn’t take but less than a second, and Derek all but purred. 

“Are you scenting me?” Stiles laughed. 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded and rubbed his nose up and down Stiles’s long pale neck. 

“Derek! Dude, so glad you're here!” 

Derek let go of Stiles and looked over to Scott who was jogging towards them with a giant smile plastered on his face. Stiles stepped to the side of Derek, his arm wrapped around Derek’s waist, holding him close. The werewolf opened his mouth to say something back when a flash of yellow eyes caught his attention. Derek looked past Scott and locked eyes with a brunette kid that smelled of wolf and coyote. The hybrid glared at him and Stiles, the bitter tang of jealousy surrounded the kid. 

“Glad I’m here too.” Derek said and looked back at Scott while throwing his arm on top of Stiles’s shoulders. 

_ My mate. Mine. Not the stupid hybrid’s mate. Stiles is mine.  _ Derek’s wolf howled and paced. 

“We should celebrate!” Stiles suggested, his body shaking with joy and happiness. 

His scent mixed with the flowery smell of happiness, and Derek decided that he would make Stiles smell like that from now on. 

“Yes we should!” Scott nodded a bit furiously, and Derek thought his head was going to fall off. 

“I thought there was only one Alpha per pack?” The hybrid spat out as he walked towards them. 

Derek tensed and tightened his grip on Stiles’s shoulders. 

“Yes but Derek is part of the old pack and our friend. So don’t worry about it Theo.” Scott sighed, “Oh! Derek, this is Theo Raeken. Theo this is Derek Hale.” 

“So Theo, don’t mess with him. He’s a Hale so unless you want to have your throat ripped out by him then don’t be you for like the rest of our lives.” Stiles smiled smugly. 

“Shut up. And I’d like to see him try.” Theo snapped. 

Derek took a step forward and growled lowly. 

“Woah. Okay, down boys.” Stiles said and got in between the two men. 

Scott flashed his red eyes at Theo but the other didn’t even blink. 

“How about we go celebrate. I’ll text the pack and tell them to meet us at my house.” Stiles said, his amber eyes locked on Derek even though he was asking Scott. 

“Yeah that’s cool. Do you think you have enough food and space?” Scott asked, his hand on Theo’s arm to hold him back. 

“We can have it at my loft.” Derek said and looked at Stiles, “I just got here but I’m sure we can go to the store and buy food.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Stiles and Scott agreed at the same time. 

Derek arched a brow at their power of talking in sync but didn’t say anything. 

“So how about I drive my car to the loft and then we ride your awesome sexy car to the store?” Stiles asked. 

“Fine by me.” Derek shrugged. 

Stiles pumped his fists in the air and turned to Theo. 

“Sorry dude. Get a ride from someone else.” Stiles smirked and practically skipped to his blue jeep and jumped in. 

Derek snorted at Stiles’s antics but glared at Theo as soon as he found the hybrid looking at Stiles with predatory eyes. Derek let out a soft growl before storming over to his car and driving off the school parking lot, with Stiles not far behind. 

~~~~~

“You can ride with me, Theo?” Scott suggested. 

Theo looked over at Scott with a sweet smile, “Nah. Thanks for the suggestion, bro. I’m sure Malia can give me a ride.”

“Okay. We’ll meet up at Derek’s loft around six.” Scott nodded and headed for his car. 

Theo gave him a thumbs up and walked away. 

_ Stiles is mine. I’ll show, Derek. _ Theo’s wolf/coyote growled and the boy agreed. 

Theo was surprised when he realized that his inner wolf (it was more of a wolf then coyote) had wanted to have Stiles. It had taken weeks to find out why he got frustrated with the human so easily. And it took weeks to figure out why his wolf wanted to have Stiles. His smell. 

Yes, Stiles was hot with his spiky brown hair and soft honey brown eyes. But it was his smell that intrigued Theo the most. It smelled of rain and lavender with a hint of honey. Then there was that electrifying smell underneath the bland smell of Stiles. It was like a hint of spices mixed in with something like magic. It always made Theo warm at the smell. Plus also the fact that Stiles was a bit supernatural and powerful was even more amazing. 

Theo almost had Stiles in his claws. He was trying hard to charm that boy. But Stiles was stubborn and didn’t trust Theo at all. And it made the were-hybrid angry and possessive. So he had planned to make Stiles his tonight. Then Derek fucking Hale had to come home. The same Derek fucking Hale that Stiles was in love with.

_ Plan B then…  _ Theo smirked widely as he walked towards the woods beside the school. 

~~~~~~~

Stiles parked the car in front of Derek’s loft before jumping out and getting in the passenger side of the camaro. The drive to the store wasn’t eventful. Derek listened to Stiles ranting about how much school sucked and how much he didn’t trust Theo and what Derek missed while he was gone all while flailing his arms around. Usually Derek would have told Stiles to shut up but to tell you the truth, the werewolf missed the ranting from Stiles about how of how the universe hated the only human in the pack. 

“Don’t forget you are part spark, Stiles.” Derek said as he parked the car. 

“Well yeah… But still.” Stiles slapped his hand on the dash of the camaro before looking at Derek with wide scared eyes, “Shit. Sorry Der… I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes as he turned the engine off, “At least it’s not the bat.” 

Stiles gaped at Derek. 

“Did you, Derek Hale, just make a joke?” Stiles gasped. 

Derek smiled brightly and got out. There was split second of hesitation from Stiles before he scrambled around to take off his seat belt and tumbled out of the car. 

“You!” Stiles gasped and jammed his finger into the center of Derek’s chest. 

“Me?” Derek arched a brow. 

“You need to smile more. Like what the hell, dude! That smile was brighter then the sun! Your smile could power the world! Your smile needs to be seen by everyone. It’s so beautiful and it makes you ten times hotter! But not like the smug smile you give everyone, no. The smile you just did right there in the car! That was a kind and loving smile! I’ve only seen that at least twice, and there was no one around to see enjoy except me. Screw the idea. Only smile at me like that. Make everyone feel stupid with your smug smile but smile at me like that because I promise it will make my life so much better. Wait… But it’ll make me feel bad because no one else can see your beautiful smile and- mmph!” 

Derek interrupted Stiles with the press of his lips against the other’s. Stiles gasped and kissed back with enthusiasm. The kiss was soft and chaste, but it sent electrifying tingles up and down both of the men’s spines. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his body and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, while the other tangled his fingers through the werewolf’s jet black hair. Finally air became a must and they pulled away panting. Derek smiled again and pressed their foreheads together. 

“That was awesome.” Stiles whispered and returned the smile. 

“Yeah. Wanna go with me to dinner tomorrow?” Derek asked. 

“Hell yeah.” Stiles smiled brighter and pressed another soft kiss on Derek’s lips before pulling away, “Food for the pups. Come on.” 

“You do know that Scott is the Alpha and he isn’t a pup anymore.” Derek arched a brow, not pulling away from each other. 

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure Scott will gladly have you back as Alpha. Plus… You’re my Alpha.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek took in a shuddering breath before leaning in and brushing his nose up and down Stiles’s neck, scenting him. The werewolf felt his kanines extend and he took the opportunity to gently graze the sharp tips ever Stiles’s neck, making the younger man to gasp and let out a soft man. 

“Derek. Der… Food for the pups. We-we need to get food for the pups.” Stiles gasped out and swallowed thickly. 

Derek chuckled and pulled away slightly with a smirk. 

“We should.” 

Stiles blushed before his eyes flashed with determination, “Der… Let’s get this shopping trip started!” 

The two intertwined their fingers together and walked towards the store, and Stiles flushed at the attention that he was getting. He got odd looks from adults because they had found their new gossip topic for the week. Stiles could see it on the local newspaper already, “Stiles Stilinski Seen With Derek Hale” or “Sheriff’s Kid Has A Boyfriend!” But the younger couldn’t care less as some girls gave him looks of pure jealousy and anger. Stiles flashed them a smug smile and threw Derek’s arm over his shoulder before snuggling deeper into the werewolf’s side. 

“Stiles. What are you doing?” Derek chuckled. 

“Making girls jealous. They are from school and no one has ever seen me with a guy like you.” Stiles shrugged. 

Derek hummed in response and pressed a kiss on the younger’s forehead. Shopping went pretty smoothly, until it was time for checkout. Just as Derek pulled out his card, he froze as the air was filled with the stink of wolfsbane. The werewolf looked at the entrance and almost growled when he spotted a couple of hunters walk in. They were muttering something amongst themselves. 

“Der?” Stiles whispered and followed Derek’s line of sight. 

“Hunters.” Derek whispered before handing the checkout lady his card. 

“Just fucking awesome. I’ve never seen them before so they just got here. Let’s just get the food and get to the loft. Like now.” Stiles whispered and began to place the grocery bags in the cart. 

Derek took his card back and flashed the checkout lady a smile before helping Stiles. The two then speed walked out of the store, missing the look of pure interest from the hunters. After placing the bags in the trunk of the camaro, Derek drove to the loft, breaking some laws along the way. Once they carried the bags in the loft and filled bowls with chips, popcorn, and candy, they sat on a loveseat and talked about everything. 

They talked about Derek’s traveling. Talked about how much Stiles hated Theo. Talked about who Derek met on his trip. Talked about how much Stiles hated his classes and school, and how glad he was at the fact it was the end of the year. They talked about everything and sometimes nothing at all, they just stared at each other with stupid smiles on their lips. 

With an hour left to spare, the two decided upon making the pack some chocolate chip cookies. Which led to a full blown out food fight after they put the cookie dough in the oven, making the counters white with flour and the floors slippery with egg residue. After chasing Stiles around the big kitchen island, Derek was able to grab him and pace him on the kitchen counter, then slammed his lips against the younger one’s lips. 

Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and kissed back enthusiastically. Derek reached up and cupped Stiles’s face with his hands and bit on his bottom lips for entrance. 

“Oh my god. This was not what I wanted to walk in to.” 

Stiles and Derek jumped apart and glared at their intruder. 

“What the hell, Scotty!” Stiles flailed his arms around, “I thought we were buds? Best friends! Amigos! Compadres!” 

“We are!” Scott whined. 

“Then why the hell did you just cockblock me, man!” Stiles whined also and jumped off the counter.   

“Oh my god. Stiles please just shut up. Just… I’ve known you since you forced your way into being my friend, so I really don't wanna hear any details.” Scott shuddered. 

“Of Scott… Because you are my friend, you are burdened to hear ALL the details.” Stiles smiled evilly and yanked Derek in to another passionate kiss. 

“Dude!” Scott yelped and threw some flour at them. 

Derek and Stiles pulled away and chuckled 

“Take these bowls of chips to the living room and put them on the coffee table while Stiles and I clean this mess up” Derek said and nodded towards the bowls of junk food that were on the far end of the island 

“Sure.” Scott said and picked two of them up as Stiles took out some rags to clean up the flour and eggs. 

Five minutes later, they finished cleaning the kitchen and settled upon the loveseat and Scott settled on the large couch as the three waited for the rest of the pack. One by one, the pack members came in, and eyed Stiles and Derek who were cuddling. 

“I fucking knew it.” Lydia smiled brightly and walked over to the pair and kissing them on their cheeks, “I’m happy for you two. Derek, I know you won’t do it again but, if you leave I will not kill you. I will ruin you. Ruin you, Hale.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Derek said, his eyes were wide with fright. 

Stiles giggled and pressed his face against Derek’s neck. 

“Awww!” Kira cooed and clutched her hand over her heart. 

The front door was slammed shut. The entire pack turned to look at a very pissed off Theo. Scott jumped off his seat.

“Theo what’s wrong?” Scott asked and walked towards the younger boy. 

“He’s what’s wrong.” Theo growled and pointed at Derek. 

“Me?” Derek arched a brow. 

“Yes you. You are making him reek of you.” Theo growled and clenched his fists. 

“Because he’s mine.” Derek spat out and sat up straight, pushing Stiles behind him. 

“Theo. Calm down.” Scott ordered. 

“No. Stiles, why the hell are you with him? He doesn’t know what’s really in you. I can smell it. I’ve seen it.” Theo said. 

“Huh? Smell what?” Stiles frowned. 

“The delicious and intoxicating smell that’s hidden under the rest of the smells.” Theo said, his voice low and husky. 

Derek began to growl deep in his throat, “You’re not supposed smell that. Only I can smell that.” 

“Well I can smell it. I can smell everything.” 

“What does it smell like?” Stiles turned to look at Derek with an arched eyebrow. 

“I can tell you if you let me smell deeply.” Theo suggested and took a step forward. 

“No.” Stiles and Derek spat out. 

Theo frowned and glared at everyone in the room before stomping over to the nearest seat and flinging himself on it. 

“What’s up with him?” Stiles muttered but only received looks of frustration. 

“Really Stiles? Are you that oblivious?” Malia groaned before taking a potato from a bowl. 

Stiles frowned but shrugged before looking at Derek with wide eyes. Derek arched a brow and nodded. Stiles shook his head and slightly tilted his head to the side. Derek sighed and stood up to glance at the pack, who had watched the silent mind reading with amusement. 

“Okay, so we have some bad news.” Derek started, the pack groaned in annoyance, “Shush. There are hunters. New hunters here.” 

“Okay hold on? You literally just got back from wherever and now you are taking charge of the pack meeting like the alpha of the pack. What’s up with that?” Theo cut in. 

“Theo. Shut up.” Scott said patiently, “Just listen to him. He has more experience with being alpha.” 

Theo growled lowly but shut his mouth. 

“Where did you see them, Derek?” Scott asked. 

“The grocery store.” Derek said.

“How did they look like?” 

“There was two men and a woman, but there was other smells on them. So there must at least one or two more. Both men were about my height and wore nothing but black. The woman was smaller and thin. She smelled of… of sickness. Like as if she was dying.” Derek explained, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration, “They had said something. I just can’t remember…” 

“Please try to remember.” Lydia whispered. 

“The woman was saying that she wanted one last hunt before she took her last breath. Something like that” Derek muttered. 

“We’ll keep an eye out. From now on, until further notice, you will have a buddy system. Partner up after the meeting. You will spend day and night together. Work out a schedule.” Scott announced. 

Stiles pulled Derek back on the loveseat before sprawling on top of his lap. The werewolf snorted and arranged them so that Stiles wasn’t sprawled on top of him, instead that the younger was snuggled at his side. Lydia let out a fake gag before smiling at them fondly. 

“We are watching at least the entire first season of Criminal Minds so get fucking comfortable. Scott, buddy, go get the drinks from the fridge as I set up Netflix.” Stiles said. 

Scott nodded and walked to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~

A week later, everything became quite peaceful. The hunters never left town, but they left the werewolves alone. The hunters actually seemed to be looking for some quiet time, according to Parrish, who had talked to them a handful of times since they stayed in the house beside him. Even so, Derek and Scott had agreed that until the hunters left, the buddy system would still stay intact. So everything was actually quite great, Stiles had been claimed by Derek a couple days ago, Derek was also renovating the Hale house,  Scott and Kira were in love, the pack was once again stable, everything was quite great. Then, Stiles’s car gave up on him. In the middle of the road. In the middle of the forest. 

“No baby. Come on.” Stiles groaned and got out of his car. 

He opened the hood and looked around, hoping to see if it was an easy fix. He didn’t see the two back SUVs coming down the hill. 

“Why do you hate me, bitch?” Stiles grumbled and reached over to peel some duct tape off some tube things that he didn’t know what was called. 

“Hey, kid? Need help?” 

Stiles jumped, arms flailing around him before turning around to face the hunters. Who were wearing all black. And had evil smirks on their faces. 

“What? No no. I’m fine thanks.” Stiles said brightly, even though his heart began to pound with fear. 

“You sure? We have a- hold on, let us help” The hunter said and got out.

“Wait, I’m good I really don- Okay?” Stiles muttered as the guy leaned over slightly and started to fiddle with the car. 

Stiles swallowed and looked around at the black SUVs. There was three hunters in each SUV. How far was he from the Hale house? Not far. He was going over to help renovate the Hale house with Derek and the pack. The house was only a couple miles away. Or 10. 

“So… Aren’t you the sheriff’s kid?” The hunter asked. 

“Huh? Oh. Y-yeah” Stiles said sheepishly. 

“Yeah. We’ve seen you hanging around with your group of friends.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm… Big group of friends too.” 

“Eh. It’s not too big. You should see the groups at school. All the jocks there. Cheerleaders here. There are bigger groups around here. I don’t know why. I guess that it’s just the way it goes. Maybe because it is such a small town that teens like to stay with their own generation. But I guess that happens everywhere else. Right?” Stiles rambles. 

“Oh yeah.” The hunter said. 

“Zach, get it over already.” A female voice snapped from the passenger seat from one of the SUVs. 

“I’m almost done!” The hunter, Zach, snapped back. 

“Mom?” Stiles whispered. 

“Oh yeah.” Zach rolled his eyes. 

Zach was actually pretty young. Maybe Derek’s age, Stiles observed, and he opened his mouth to ask how old was Zach when something around them changed. Tension. Thick tension. 

“So how does it feel like to be an Alpha’s mate?” Zach asked and turned to look at Stiles with cold eyes. 

Stiles let out a choked out whine and took a step back, his heart stopped and his stomach dropped. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Stiles said, as he walked around his car slowly. 

“You know what I’m talking about. You have your alpha’s claiming mark on your neck, Stiles.” Zach said and slammed the hood of Stiles’s jeep closed. 

“You’re insane. An alpha? Claiming? The hell are you talking about? And how the hell do you know my name? Are you high?” Stiles arched a brow and opened his back door and grabbed his baseball bat. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

The rest of the hunters slowly got out of their SUVs and made their way around the jeep. Stiles looked at all of them for a second before taking a deep breath.

“Get him.” A small and skinny woman said. 

Stiles turned and ran. He ran towards the forest, not daring to look back. He could hear the hunters yell in anger. But Stiles couldn’t care less. He ran as fast as he could through the trees, ducking and jumping over the tree branches or fallen logs. His feet crushing fallen decaying leaves. He could hear the hunters behind him, yelling something that Stiles couldn’t understand. 

“Derek!” Stiles screamed from the top of his lungs. 

He was running low on oxygen. He must’ve ran at least two or three miles. His throat was constricting and his lungs felt like they were shrinking. Stiles was gasping for breath, but he didn’t stop. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, pushing him forward. 

A hunter yelled something but Stiles was only able to hear three words, “Get… Shoot… Down!”

Stiles jumped over a log. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay alive. He wouldn’t be able to survive the encounter. He could use his spark, but what good would that do? It would’ve helped him if it was a pack of enemy wolves, but these were hunters. 

“Derek!” Stiles screamed again, “Derek help!” 

Stiles really wished he had a gun right now. He could shoot all these hunters down. What he needed was to keep running. To keep running and to not stop. Stiles screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth together and pushed forward. Something whizzed past him and Stiles nearly stopped. An arrow. A fucking arrow. 

“Derek!” Stiles wailed and kept running. 

Panic began to settle in his chest, and his breathing began to come in as short gasps. 

_ No no no. Not now. _ Stiles thought as his heart, which was already pounding, began to speed up even more irregular. He could not have a goddamn panic attack right now. 

Another arrow whizzed past him, completely distracting him, and made him trip over a fallen tree. Stiles yelped and tumbled down a small hill. He landed with a thumb and looked up at the hunters as they ran down towards him. His bat laid too far away for him to reach.

“Kill him. Kill him and make the alpha suffer.” The same skinny lady hissed. 

The hunters raised their arrows and pulled the trigger. Stiles let out a strangled whine of distress and closed his eyes. But the arrows never tore through him. Instead there was a loud roar and a warm body was hovering over his. Stiles opened his eyes and let out a sob. Derek. 

There was other roars around them, and yells from the hunters. But Stiles didn’t care. All that he cared about was right there, with arrows protruding out of his back, their eyes locked on each other. Something clicked in Stiles. Something made his skin boil and his spark angry. His mate was hurt. His fucking  _ mate _ was hurt. 

Carefully, Stiles moved Derek off of him before standing up and glaring at the hunters. Well, what was left of them anyway. There was only two standing, Zach and the skinny woman. The rest were dead.  The pack whipped around and were about to snap at Stiles to get down, when they smelt the air. It was thick with electricity and magic and bitter with anger. It almost smelled like a thunderstorm. The pack whined and shrank down to the ground in submission. 

Stiles kept his eyes hard and cold as he walked towards the two, his fingers prickling with his power. Something new happened. Stiles could smell the hunter’s fear radiating from their bodies. 

“What are you?” Zach rasped out. 

Stiles tilted his head, “Who hinted you about us?” 

Stiles saw Scott crawl towards Derek, who was looking at Stiles in awe. Scott carefully pulled out the arrows from Derek’s body, before cracking the arrowheads off. 

“What? How do you-” 

“You wouldn’t have come here if somebody hadn’t told you about us. So, who told you.” Stiles snapped. 

The hunters looked at Stiles with wide eyes before the skinny woman spoke, “Another werewolf.” 

Stiles felt his blood boil. He already knew who the culprit was from the moment he had looked around the clearing. And the rest of the pack also knew who it was too, because they growled in sinc. 

“Was his name, Theo by any chance?” Stiles asked cooly. 

The two hunters nodded. Stiles let out a very annoyed huff before turning to the pack. 

“Find me Theo.” Stiles said, “Scott take Derek to the house and search for a lighter.” 

“What about us?” Zach said. 

Stiles looked at them before shrugging, “Get the hell out of town.” 

The two hunters nodded and scrambled up the hill. 

“Stiles. Do we kill Theo?” Malia asked. 

Stiles shrugged again, “Whatever you want. If he’s left them let him go. If not then do whatever you want. I just need to get Derek to the house and get him back on his feet.” 

The rest of the pack nodded and ran away as Scott picked up Derek and began to run towards the Hale house. When the three got there, Lydia was waiting with wide concerned eyes. 

“Oh my god. Lay him on the floor.” Lydia ordered. 

Scott did as he was told, and gently placed Derek, who no longer had arrows through his back, on the floor. Then Stiles got to work. He used his spark to pull the wolfsbane out of the arrowhead and placed it in a small pile. Then he grabbed the lighter that Scott handed him and lit the small pile on fire, wrinkling his nose at the smell. 

“Hey Der… This might sting.” Stiles whispered before he picked some up and applied it to the open wounds. 

Derek growled at first, his claws coming out, but never attacked. After a split second the wounds began to heal faster then they would have with regular werewolf healing abilities. Derek grunted and sat up. Stiles laughed wetly and hugged the werewolf close. 

“God Derek. You scared me.” Stiles whispered. 

“I scared you? Stiles, I was going feral. I could hear your screams and could smell your distress from miles away. I could feel everything you were feeling. As soon as I saw the hunters raise their bows, I lost it. Hell, I didn’t even know I was shot until Scott crawled towards me and began to pull out the arrows.” Derek explained. 

Stiles chuckled lightly. When they pulled away they heard the loud ominous sound of the pack howling in anger. They were several miles away, but they were heard loud and clear. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked. 

“Theo. Theo is gone.” Derek whispered.

“He better. I swear I will kill him if I ever saw him again.” Scott growled. 

“I’ll help.” Lydia agreed, her eyes blazing with anger and determination. 

“Remind me to never make you guys angry.” Derek teased. 

Stiles laughed softly before kissing Derek lightly and lovingly. 

“Not what I imagined your first week back would be like.” Stiles said after they pulled away. 

“Yeah. But who cares? At least I’m back.” Derek shrugged. 

“With us.” Lydia added. 

“With me.” Stiles whispered before he leaned in and kissed Derek once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like 2 more ideas to publish, and they are really fluffy. One might be short though. Also for my story, "The Best Offer" I will be writing some more chapters or something for it! If you want to request an idea, then please leave a comment! If not then comment anyways to make my day better! Leave kudos also!


End file.
